


The Outsiders

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can two women outside the group come together, or will their world tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this will break it down to where this short story makes sense. Tara and Willow broke up as it happened on the show, but did NOT get back together. Willow went to England to get control of her magic. The crap with The First happened, she helped Kennedy and they came back to Sunnydale to help fight against The First. Tara stuck around to help. Buffy and Spike are NOT together, but everything that happened in the show did happen before this took place. Faith was pardoned from jail. She’s with the group in Sunnydale fighting against her own demons, and trying to make up for all the turmoil she has caused.

Faith rubs her face as she walks up the stairs to grab a sandwich to calm her growling stomach. She works her way to the back door, seeing Buffy working with the potentials. Turning back to the kitchen, she makes her way through the dining room where Red and Giles are talking heatedly, with Spike smirking in the background at the two. Deciding to head upstairs for a shower, it takes a little while to realize the blonde Wiccan isn’t in the house. 

They all had been in the house living together for roughly three months, with the occasional new potential showing up. For some reason the quiet blonde had caught her attention, and she had unconsciously been keeping track of her. Tara always seemed to be somewhere doing something, whether it was helping research, feeding the hungry horde, cleaning, or just being there for someone to talk to. 

Growling angrily as she trots back down the stairs, she stopped in front of Red and Tweed. “Where’s Blondie at?”

Giles blinks and looks from Willow to Faith, and shakes his head. “I don’t know. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.”

“She ain’t outside and she ain’t in the fuckin’ house. So where would she be?” Faith growls as she thinks about the potentials out in the back yard along with B and the group inside. Knowing the only one missing is Tara. 

“We were talking about spells trying to make The First corporeal earlier.” Willow frowns as she thinks about their conversation. “She thought she remembered something in a book that was at the Magic Box. I said we’d go get it later.” Willow shrugs as she looks back down at the table, flipping through a book.

Faith stares at the stupid redhead. “Hello! You may not be fuckin’ her anymore, but don’t you think it’s curious that you were talking about a book that was at the Magic Box, and she ain’t anywhere to be fuckin’ found, now? Something could have attacked her if she went to the Magic Box.”

“I doubt that, my dear.” Giles pulls his glasses off, looking at Faith. “It is daylight, after all.”

“DUMB FUCKERS!” Faith yells angrily throwing her hands up in the air as she heads to the weapon’s chest, yelling the whole way. “I KILLED FIVE FUCKING BRINGERS LAST NIGHT! THEY CAN GET AROUND IN THE DAYLIGHT!”

Buffy comes running in as she hears Faith yell, standing in the doorway from the dining room to the living room watching as Faith gathers items. “What the hell is going on?”

“Those dumb fucks let T-Bear leave the fuckin’ house and don’t think nothin’ about her possibly being fuckin’ killed.” Faith snarls angrily as she heads out the door, letting it slam behind her.

“What the hell was that about?” Buffy turns back frowning at the rest of the group. “And how come no one noticed Tara wasn’t in the house?”

“She’s always quiet, half the time I’m not even aware she’s sitting right beside me.” One of the potentials admits quietly.

“Everyone has a death wish!” Buffy throws her hands up angrily as she stares at a smirking Spike. “What’s your problem?” Buffy finally crosses her arms over her chest to look at the vampire. 

“You’re all bloody blind.” Spike smirks even more as he tilts the chair back against the wall, enjoying everyone looking at him curiously. 

“Spike!” Buffy growls angrily at the vampire, as she slowly closes the distance between them. “I can still dust your ass.”

“It’s obvious!” Spike sets the chair down and stands to look down at Buffy. “The dark one’s got a thing for Glinda.” Spike shrugs and works his way carefully downstairs, now that he can curl up on one of the other cots without worrying about Faith staking him while he slept, the slayer still not happy about him being here.

“What?” Buffy blinks as her eyes look at the empty space that Spike had disappeared from. 

Rona chuckles quietly and sits down at the table. “He’s right, you know.” When different sets of eyes land on her, she shrugs. “I like to watch people. Every time they’re anywhere close to each other, Faith’s always watching her. Almost as if she’s trying to figure out what makes her tick. Tara glances at her and looks away, almost as if she’s afraid of saying anything.” Rona shrugs her shoulders and looks at the rest of the group looking at her with surprised eyes. “What?”

Willow unconsciously snarls her lip at the thought of Faith and Tara, until she feels small strong hands clasping her shoulders, kneading them firmly. Slowly relaxing, she reaches up and places one of her hands over Kennedy’s. 

“Bloody brilliant.” Giles sighs heavily, shaking his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Buffy throws her hands up in the air before turning on her heel and heading back outside. “Feels like the fucking love connection around here.” Buffy growls before yelling back into the house. “GET OUT HERE AND TRAIN! Stupid idiots are all going to end up dead.” Buffy continues grumbling to herself as she watches the potentials pile out of the house to start training again. Sighing as she silently prays that Tara’s all right, and if she is, she may not be by the time Faith gets done with her.

***

Growling as she runs as quickly as she can towards the Magic Box, Faith keeps an eye out for anything unusual, silently praying that nothing happened to the blonde Wiccan. Faith sighs loudly in relief, as she comes to the Magic Box, at seeing the blonde with a pile of books in front of her, flipping through them and occasionally stopping to read something before continuing to flip. 

Taking a deep breath to try and calm down, the anger still at a boiling point, Faith walks into the shop, watching as Tara’s eyes lift curiously to look at her for a moment before looking down at her books to continue researching. 

“Are you fuckin’ nuts, or do you just have a fuckin’ death wish?” Faith growls as she strides over to the table, slamming a short sword down before placing both hands on it to lean across, staring into Tara’s eyes.

“I thought I remembered something in one of these books that might be of help.” Tara waves her hand at the stack of books that she’s looking at.

“You know, I never took ya’ for being fuckin’ stupid, but I guess I was wrong.” Faith snarls as she walks around the table, watching as Tara shifts to watch her warily. “Why the hell did you leave the house by yourself? Got a fuckin’ death wish?”

Tara shrugs her shoulders and looks back at the book as she flips through it. “Don’t think much of anybody would miss me if I was gone.” Tara murmurs quietly, not meaning for the dark-haired slayer to hear her words.

Faith jerks her body straight up in surprise at the blonde’s words. Growling under her breath, Faith strides out of the main shop and goes back to the training room. Heading straight to the reinforced punching bag, Faith doesn’t bother taping her hands, just starts slamming her fists into it before adding different kicks between punches. The anger not dissipating, Faith has sweat pouring down her body from her exertions, screaming at the top of her lungs at the anger coursing through her. Finally realizing it isn’t her normal anger, but anger at the realization that the blonde obviously doesn’t care whether she lives or dies anymore. And that makes Faith snarl viciously as she comes to the conclusion that the blonde Wiccan not being around is what is so royally pissing her off. 

Tara blinks in surprise and jumps up to run towards the back area when she hears the ungodly scream coming from Faith. Never having heard the woman do anything of the kind before, she slams the door open between the two rooms to stare in stunned surprise at the sweat soaked slayer, her body shaking from her exertions and her arms wrapped around the weight bag. 

Faith buries her face against the bag as she pants heavily, feeling the weight of blue eyes staring at her. “Ya’ ain’t gonna die. I ain’t lettin’ it happen.” Faith states with conviction as she slowly gets control of her breathing. “The rest of them assholes might be fuckin’ idiots. But I ain’t. This group would fall on their collective asses if it wasn’t for you bein’ here.”

Tara stares at the dark-haired slayer, not knowing what to say to the woman as she hears what the slayer’s saying, but not knowing what she means. As she slowly looks over the woman, her eyes come to rest on one of her hands, seeing the swollen, bloody hand, Tara winces and walks over to where she knows there’s a first aid kit, grabbing it she slowly approaches the volatile woman. Watching as Faith turns to look at her as she slowly drops her arms beside her, Tara stops at the depth of pain and despair she sees in the dark eyes. Usually Faith keeps such a high guard on her emotions, all you’re aware of is her snarkiness, anger or just plain leave-me-alone attitude she has. 

“Why’d ya’ stay here?” Faith finally questions the blonde, her head tilted questioningly at her. Seeing the confusion on her face, Faith sighs and drops down on the floor, spread out with her hands between her legs and her head hanging low. “When the shit happened between you and Red, why did you stay in Sunnydale? Why didn’t you get the hell away from here?”

Tara finally starts walking again, kneeling unconsciously between the slayer’s spread legs, resting her butt on her heels as she opens the first aid kit, getting out the antiseptic and bandages. “Does it matter?” Tara questions softly. 

“Yeah, it does.” Faith raises her head to watch as Tara gently grasps one of her hands to clean it.

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go unless I wanted to go back to my family. And that really wasn’t an option.” Tara admits as she gently wipes the knuckles before reaching back in the kit to grab the small scissors to snip away at the dead skin. “Plus, I thought I might be of some help around here fighting evil.” Tara shrugs as she cleans the knuckles and hand again before placing some ointment on the worst of it and gently wrapping the hand. Slowly grasping the other hand to give it the same treatment.

“I figured maybe you were hoping to get back together with Red.” Faith watches as Tara slowly shakes her head as she continues to attend to her busted hands.

“No, the moment she cast the second spell that backfired, we were through. I never would have gone back to her. I can’t be with someone I can’t trust, or that would steal my memories from me.” Tara finally finishes with the slayer’s other hand before replacing the items in the kit while balling up the used items to throw away. 

“So, has anybody else caught your fancy since you broke it off with Red?” Faith questions curiously as she watches Tara stand to put the used items in the trash while replacing the first aid kit. 

Tara chuckles sadly. “Would it matter if someone had?” Tara turns to gaze at the slayer from across the room, tilting her head inquiringly at the woman. 

“Well, yeah. Ya’ deserve to be as happy as anyone else, does, T-Bear.” Faith shrugs as she shifts so she can look directly at Tara, but still staying seated on the floor. 

“What about you, Faith? I noticed that after you got out of jail, you didn’t seem to be the same person that they used to always talk about you being. Though I don’t really think any of them have noticed.” Tara crosses her arms over her chest and leans back against the wall. 

“Nah, they ain’t noticed. They probably think I’ve been lining up the potentials to have at them, or somethin’.” Faith snarls disgustedly at the thought. 

“I hate to say it, but I somehow doubt that most of them would think you’d swing that way.” Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer a slow curl to her lips showing at her words. 

Faith raises an eyebrow in surprise. “What makes ya’ think I might swing that way?” Faith questions softly watching the Wiccan. 

“Gut feeling.” Tara shrugs her shoulders as more of a grin crosses her face. “Plus the fact I’ve noticed the last month or so that you seem to be watching someone a little more… intently… than you do other people.”

Faith unconsciously stiffens at the Wiccan’s words, her eyes darkening slightly. “What have ya’ noticed?” Faith finally questions hoarsely. 

Tara slowly eases off the wall, working her way slowly, but unerringly, towards the slayer. “Eyes lingering longer than is normal, almost as if you search out… this person’s company, showing up at different times to help with dishes. A number of numerous things.” Tara comes to a stop as she reaches the slayer, watching her quietly. 

“So, it ain’t exactly been subtle, huh?” Faith unconsciously chews on the inside of her lip. 

“Not to me. I think Spike might have noticed it, also. Not so sure anyone else has, though.” Tara shakes her head as she looks down at Faith. “Why, Faith? What’s the attraction? Or the interest?”

Faith silently runs the questions being asked of her through her mind. Slowly standing, she closes the short distance between them so they‘re standing toe to toe. “I ain’t real sure. I feel more at ease and comfortable around you. I find myself being surprised over and over again at how beautiful you really are. I see all that you do around the house, helpin’ out the younger mini-slayers. You’re kinda the Momma Bear of the group.”

“Is that why you nicknamed me T-Bear?” Tara raises an eyebrow, finally allowing a full smile to cross her face as Faith chuckles.

“Yeah.” Faith admits, a small smile crossing her face. Shaking her head, Faith takes a deep breath. “You deserve to be happy and have a life. After this shit is done and over with, I’d suggest you find you some sweet, kind woman and live out the rest of your life happy.”

Tara blinks in surprise at the dark-haired slayer’s words. “What if I don’t want some sweet, kind woman to live my life out with?” Tara questions softly, tilting her head as she looks at Faith.

“Then find ya’ a man.” Faith shrugs her shoulders as she starts to turn away, stopping when she feels a firm hand clasp her arm. 

“I don’t want a man.” Tara explains softly, tugging gently to have Faith face her again.

“Well, I don’t know what ya’ want. But find it and be happy.” Faith growls lowly as she stares down the Wiccan.

Tara purses her lips as she looks in the brown eyes of the slayer, seeing the obvious anger that so easily comes to the surface of the woman. Inhaling deeply as it occurs to her that that’s how the slayer hides her feelings. She lets the anger take control so no one knows what she thinks or feels. Narrowing her gaze on the slayer, Tara looks in the brown eyes not letting Faith break her gaze. As the anger slowly bleeds out to be replaced by fear, with a glimmer of something more, Tara blinks a couple times. Taking a chance, Tara takes a deep, calming breath and continues to watch Faith. “What if I decided what I really wanted more than anything, is an angry, rude, pain in the ass bitch that likes to piss everyone off at the drop of a hat?” 

Faith stares at the blonde, the words not making any sense for a few minutes. As she plays them over and over in her mind, Faith blinks at the realization of what Tara’s saying. Snarling her lip, Faith shakes her head angrily. “You forgot to add murderer in there. You don’t want nothin’ to do with me, Blondie. I’m a person’s worse fuckin’ nightmare. Find yourself a sweet little honey and curl up in front of a cozy fireplace and live a normal fuckin’ life. Get the fuck away from this world that’s my life and be normal.” Faith yanks her arm away from Tara’s hand as she starts to stride out of the back of the training room, slamming into an invisible barrier Faith growls angrily. “What the FUCK?”

“What the hell are you so afraid of?” Tara strides up to the angry slayer, yanking her around to stare into her dark brown eyes. “Are you afraid of caring for someone? Or is it that you’re scared shitless that someone might actually love you, and want to be with you? What is it? You had a shit life growing up? Guess what, so did I! I was beat by my father and brother for as long as I can remember! Goddess!! I grew up thinking I was a demon! How about that? Would you like to know what happened when I was fourteen years old? Just a month past my birthday, my brother got some friends of his together. Thought it might be fun to try to get the demon out of me another way. Would you like to know what they did?” Tara pushes her body against the dark-haired slayer’s body. “Do you want to know what I did after they raped me and abused me? Months later, after I was healed well enough I researched a spell to use on them, my mother never knew what I did… at least I don’t think so. But needless to say, none of those bastards will EVER be able to rape another person again.” Tara’s eyes spark with remembered anger and pain. 

Faith stares in stunned surprise at the blonde, the Wiccan’s words as they cycle around in her head make Faith shudder in her own remembered pain. 

“You aren’t the only one with skeletons in the closet, Faith.” Tara explains softly as she lets some of the anger and pain ease from her stiff countenance. Waving her hand slightly, she backs off the slayer. “You can leave now.” Tara walks around the slayer back into the main area of the Magic Box, sitting down to start researching again. 

Unconsciously moving to the door, Faith looks out the window at Tara as the woman drops her head down onto a hand and stares at the book in front of her. Somehow Faith knows that the blonde isn’t actually reading the book and that she’s lost in past memories. “Fuck me.” Faith growls as she drops her head against the door, her own memories crowding into her mind. Faith never having known her father while her mother was a drug-addicted abusive whore before she’d run away from home and lived on the rough streets of Boston while doing anything and everything to survive. “Fuck.” Faith finally pushes the door open and slowly makes her way to the table, pulling the chair beside Tara out and spinning it around to so she can straddle it, facing the Wiccan. 

“Just go, Faith.” Tara doesn’t look at the slayer, continuing to stare blindly at the book in front of her. 

“They ain’t got a fuckin’ clue, do they?” Faith finally questions quietly. “None of them goody two shoes have a clue what your life was like, not even Red.”

Tara shakes her head, still not looking at the slayer. “Willow knew about some of the abuse, but not the extent and nothing about the other.” Tara admits quietly, running a hand roughly through her hair. 

“Well, I feel like I’ve been fuckin’ slapped in the face.” Faith admits softly, watching Tara. “Never much thought about other people having a shit life. All the Scooby’s seem to have pretty decent lives, ya’ know?” Faith watches as Tara slowly nods her head. “Though there has been a lot of loss there, but basically they didn’t have the shit growing up. My mom was a crack whore. Most of the time we didn’t have electricity, let alone food. I finally ran away selling my body, stealing, fighting, whatever I had to do. Don’t seem that bad, now.” Faith props her arms on the back of the chair and leans her chin down on her arm to watch Tara. 

“There’s always somebody out there that’s had it worse, Faith. We aren’t the only ones with shit lives growing up, or shit lives after becoming adults.” Tara shrugs as she shuts the book and tilts her head to look up at the ceiling. “It’s all in how we deal with it, and go on. Either we can be open to relationships again, or we shut ourselves off and be angry at the world taking what we want.” 

“Yeah, we know which is which, here.” Faith lifts her head to look at her hands. “I’ve always just taken what I wanted, T-Bear. I ain’t the type that people want to spend their lives with. I’m rude, crude, obnoxious, as you said, a pain in the ass, a bitch and numerous other things. I ain’t settling down material, hell I ain’t even ever spent the night with anyone before.” Faith picks at the bandages wrapping her hands. 

“Do you want to?” Tara questions softly, finally tilting her head to look at Faith. Watching the emotions crossing the dark-haired slayer’s face, the almost yearning look in her eyes for something she’s never had, before she locks it away. “Don’t, Faith. Don’t hide away from me, please.” Tara searches Faith’s eyes, her own blue eyes silently begging the slayer to open up.

“You offerin‘?” Faith finally questions softly. 

Tara blinks at the slayer for a few minutes, as she considers her answer before nodding her head. “Yes, I am.”

“One night?” Faith has to ask. Not knowing if she has anything to offer the woman.

“If that’s all you’re willing to give, that’s what I’ll take.” Tara breathes out the words more than says them. Knowing that this could, and probably would, be one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Whether the dark-haired woman knew it or not, she had captured a part of her heart not long after coming to Sunnydale. Seeing the pain hidden under the angry outside, Tara wanted to just wrap the woman up and hold her, try and help her with the anger and pain, but knowing that the dark-haired slayer wasn’t ready for that, if she ever would be.

Faith considers Tara for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Knowing the woman was more of the all or nothing type, not a one-night stand. Throwing caution to the wind, Faith growls quietly before closing the short distance between them and capturing the Wiccan’s soft lips with hers, hungrily deepening the kiss and invading the warm mouth as Tara’s mouth opens like a blooming flower beneath her onslaught. Moaning as she gets her first taste of the sweet offering, Faith slowly stands up, not breaking the kiss and shoves her chair out of the way. Straddling Tara’s legs, Faith’s surprised when she feels strong hands grasp her waist, pulling her down to sit on Tara’s lap as Tara’s tongue battles strongly with hers.

“Goddess!” Tara whimpers loudly and tilts her head back as Faith finally releases her lips and hungrily nips her way down her neck, sucking strongly on her pulse point as eager hands stroke across her breasts before fingers pluck and pinch at her hard nipples. Running her own hands over Faith’s back, Tara growls before shoving the tank top up out of the way, running her hands over the silky soft skin covering the muscles rippling underneath.

“You deserve better than me.” Faith growls as she tries to unbutton Tara’s shirt with her shaking hands, growling in frustration before finally just ripping the last couple buttons off that are being uncooperative. 

“Don’t… want… anybody… else.” Tara pants heavily as she yanks the tank top off Faith, her eyes darkening even more at the sight of the brown, hard nipples staring her practically right in the face. Pressing her upper body forward, Tara attacks one breast, sucking and nipping at the flesh, while teasing the other breast with gentle touches. 

“FUCK!” Faith groans arching her back, pressing her body into Tara’s mouth and hand. The difference of one breast literally being attacked and the other one being treated gently contrasting to turn her on unlike anything before. 

“Soon.” Tara growls, her mind partially shutting down as all that is cycling through her brain is that there is a very willing, extremely desirable and tasty woman in front of her, that she knows she’s in love with. Reaching out with the other hand that was wrapped around Faith, Tara haphazardly shoves the books from in front of them to the side, a couple hitting the floor before she stands up, lifting Faith and laying her on the table. 

Faith pants heavily, surprised when she feels the table pressing in her back, never allowing a lover to take this kind of liberty with her before, Faith groans and decides to let whatever happens, happen. Looking at the passion-filled blue eyes as they glance at her before Tara’s mouth works its way over to her other breast and both of her hands stroke down her body to unbutton and unzip her jeans before pulling them down.

“Shit!” Tara growls as she reaches Faith’s boots. Untying one and slinging it out of the way, she yanks the one pants leg off Faith before spreading the slayer’s legs apart and sliding the woman’s body to the edge of the table. Kneeling in front of the slayer’s swollen, dripping sex, Tara grins before starting at the bottom of the slayer’s slit and dragging the flat of her tongue over Faith’s body, pulling the slayer’s clit from within its hiding place.

“SHIT!” Faith bucks up as Tara’s tongue strokes over her clit, making her ache and pulse uncontrollably. Reaching down and burying her hands roughly in the blonde strands, Faith pulls Tara to her, urging her on.

Tara doesn’t tease as she wraps her lips around the quickly swelling muscle and starts a strong sucking motion, flicking the tip of her tongue occasionally over the bundle of nerves while dragging her hands up over the slayer’s legs, part of her mind taking in the well-muscled legs. Playing one hand’s fingers through the wetness practically dripping from the slayer, Tara gently presses two fingers within Faith. 

“MORE!” Faith grunts out loudly as her hips rotate and press up and down into the mouth and fingers bringing her quickly to the edge. Grunting loudly in appreciation as she feels another finger slide into her and Tara starts to firmly stroke within her.

Tara grins around the slayer’s clit as she feels the clenching of the muscles around her fingers. Easing off the sucking, Tara gently captures the swollen, hard nub between her teeth and starts flicking it quickly and strongly with the tip of her tongue as she curls her middle finger within the slayer to stroke over the sweet spot.

“FUCKKKKK MEEEEEEE!!!” Faith screams out uncontrollably, as she comes faster and harder than she’s ever remembered doing in her life, her hips bucking uncontrollably, as her hands clench, holding the Wiccan tightly to her body.

Tara pants heavily into the slayer’s body as she releases her clit to stroke her tongue gently over the muscle, gathering all the liquid ambrosia escaping from the slayer that she can. Her head bobbing up and down with the slayer’s motions, keeping in contact with the slayer all the while. As she feels the punishing grip lessen in her hair as Faith’s body slowly starts to calm down, Tara eases her fingers from within the slayer and gathers all the moisture on the slayer’s outer lips before lapping hungrily at the inner folds. Shifting her body slightly, Tara lifts the slayer’s body, sliding it down a couple more inches and runs her tongue firmly between the slayer’s butt cheeks, gathering all the fluid that had run down between her cheeks. 

Faith jerks uncontrollably as she feels a strong tongue stroke over her rosebud. Breathing heavily, Faith’s hands are now on the edges of the table, grasping it strongly as she feels the tongue stroke over her again, making her jerk and moan loudly. When she hears a throaty chuckle come from Tara she knows she’s in trouble. “Oh, sweet, mother.” Faith whimpers uncontrollably as she feels the Wiccan’s tongue circle round and round her asshole, her body pressing in and shifting for even more contact. 

Tara moans loudly at the slayer’s response, deciding on a little something different instead of what she’s really wanting to do, Tara gathers some of the abundant juices that are making their way out of the slayer again on her fingers, Tara works her lips upwards, kissing Faith’s mound. Licking the length of the scar on the slayer’s abdomen while gently working one finger gently within the slayer’s tight rosebud. As the muscles loosen, allowing her finger to ease its way completely inside, Tara nips around Faith’s belly button, poking her tongue in occasionally as she slowly strokes in and out of the tight orifice. As the muscles loosen and Faith rocks her body harder into her stroking finger, Tara eases a second slick finger within her.

“Fuck, yeah!” Faith grunts at feeling the additional finger, her body rocking harder into Tara’s hand.

“Feel, good. Taste, good.” Tara mumbles as she kisses her way further up the slayer’s body, lapping at the little pockets of sweat that she finds along the way before attacking Faith’s panting mouth. Nipping on the slayer’s tongue, Tara battles strongly against Faith while stroking her fingers in and out of the slayer at a furious pace. Easing her other hand from the slayer’s hip across the bald mound to brush her thumb hard over the slayer’s clit Tara captures the slayer’s scream in her mouth as Faith comes again.

“TARRRAAAAAAA!!” Faith screams again, as another climax rockets through her body after Tara releases her mouth and slides three fingers deep within her core, filling both entrances into her body and stroking furiously within her. Wrapping her legs firmly around the Wiccan’s hips, Faith yanks her body in tight against her, burying the fingers within her. “Nomorenomorenomore…” Faith pants, as her whole body twitches and shakes from the unbelievable climaxes she’s had.

Tara buries her face in the slayer’s neck, nodding as she licks and nips as her own body shakes uncontrollably with desire. As she feels Faith finally start calming down after a few long minutes, Tara kisses her way up to the slayer’s ear. “If you loosen your legs, I’ll pull my hands out.”

Faith grunts and shakes her head. “Don’t know if I want ‘em to leave, or not.” 

Tara chuckles and then groans as it sends another shot of desire through her body. Sucking gently on the slayer’s earlobe, Tara smiles as she feels Faith finally relax her legs. Easing her body back a short distance, Tara gently eases her fingers from within the slayer’s body. 

“Climb up here.” Faith orders softly, watching as Tara lifts her head to look down at the soft brown eyes looking back at her.

“What?” Tara questions, her mind still hazy with desire. When Faith grins wickedly and points to her mouth, Tara realizes what she’s wanting. Looking at the table, and knowing that her legs definitely won’t hold her up for long, Tara shakes her head. “I’ll fall off the table, my legs are already about to give out.” Tara admits softly. 

Faith nods in understanding, and prays silently that her legs are strong enough to hold them up. Wrapping her arms around the Wiccan, Faith shifts her body up and stands shakily. Feeling her legs finally become more sturdy, Faith smirks and picks the Wiccan up in her arms, striding quickly to the training room, ignoring the pants dragging behind her one leg, gently easing the Wiccan down on the pile of mats, Faith doesn’t bother pulling off the Wiccan’s skirt, just shoves it up around her waist while ripping the panties off her and diving in.

“SHIT!” Tara’s body jumps as literally one second she’s being laid on the mats and the next she feels a warm, long tongue burying itself inside her. Her hips start to buck uncontrollably as Faith strokes in and out of her strongly with her tongue, her nose bumping and grinding at her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Oh, Goddess!” Tara whimpers loudly.

Faith grins and lifts Tara’s legs and pushes gently back on them, pressing them towards her body and flicks her tongue strongly within the Wiccan. As she feels the uncontrolled clenching and jerking of Tara’s muscles, Faith buries her face tightly against Tara and flicks her tongue as quickly and strongly as she can over the Wiccan’s sweet spot. When her mouth and face are hit with the flood, Faith eases back and laps eagerly at her sweet reward. 

Keening loudly at the pleasure coursing through her, Tara digs her fingers into the mats on either side of her as she slowly comes down from her orgasmic high. When she feels Faith’s tongue stroke firmly over her swollen clit, Tara jerks uncontrollably as she feels another orgasm quickly working its way through her body. As she feels two strong fingers slide within her depths and the slayer’s lips capture her clit, to suck gently while the fingers stroke in and out at a good clip, Tara moans and counterthrusts against the slayer. “FAITTTHHH.” Tara cries out as the next wave crashes through her body.

“Oh, yes.” Faith growls hungrily as she laps and suckles at any body part she can find on the Wiccan, gathering up the flood of liquid escaping from within her. After capturing all the sweet ambrosia she can find, Faith grunts as she nips her way firmly up the Wiccan’s body, uncaring of the red marks she’s leaving in her wake, stopping at her breasts to suckle hungrily on one full breast before working her way to the other one. Smirking as she feels fingers tangle in her hair, pulling none too gently, urging her the rest of the way up. Stopping at the Wiccan’s neck, Faith captures the soft skin between her lips and sucks firmly at her pulse point, enjoying the increased heartbeat and scent of arousal coming with her actions. Finally releasing the flesh and laving it gently with her tongue to soothe the red hot flesh, Faith drags her tongue all the way up the side of Tara’s neck before nipping down the firm jaw and capturing the full, swollen lips with hers.

As they finally break the heated kiss, Tara whimpers and buries her head in Faith’s neck, urging the slayer with her hands to settle herself more firmly over her. Moaning quietly in approval as the weight of the slayer settles over her. Stroking her hands firmly over the slayer’s back, Tara places an occasional kiss on the flesh under her lips as she tries to get control of her breathing and jumbled thoughts.

Faith buries both hands in the silken strands of the Wiccan’s hair as she rests her face beside Tara, enjoying the feeling of being held and the hands stroking soothingly over her body. Sighing softly, Faith wiggles in a little firmer against Tara and shifts her head to place a soft kiss on her ear. “Tired.” Faith admits quietly. 

“Then sleep.” Tara smiles as she hears a quiet grunt in answer to her suggestion, her own body heavy and sated, knowing that Faith needs the sleep after the late night patrolling. As she hears the quiet snores work their way from Faith, Tara hugs her gently. “I seriously hope there is going to be more than this, love.” Tara whispers softly as she feels a tear slide down her face, before she allows herself to slowly join her lover in the land of dreams.

***

Tara nibbles on her thumb as she glances from under her eyelashes at Faith, who’s sitting across the table with her feet propped up on the dining room table as they go over their final plans for the fight with The First that’s going to happen the following day.

As has happened for the last two weeks, her mind drifts back to that wonderful morning and early afternoon romp they’d had at the Magic Box. That, unfortunately, seemed to be all it was going to be. Faith had locked down her feelings again when they’d woken up and they’d gotten dressed before grabbing the books to head back to the house. Tara had basically kept quiet and just went on like before, as had Faith. There had been some looks from the different people in the house, but no one had said anything to either one of them. Spike had inhaled deeply when he was by her and smirked knowingly, but when Tara had turned ice blue eyes on him, daring him to make any comment whatsoever, he’d unconsciously backed off and raised his hands. 

Not knowing what to do or say, Tara shakes her head, deciding that she’d help everyone get ready for the big fight the next day. Willow was going to do the spell on the Scythe, while she was going to go down to help out with protective spells on the potentials and slayers down in the Hellmouth before, hopefully, being able to turn The First into flesh and blood with the spell she and Willow had found. Looking again at the conjured stone, Tara runs her fingers over it, sighing heavily while praying that they would be able to kill The First once and for all. The number of lives his Bringers had taken, still unknown. Sighing quietly as the group broke up, to hopefully get some rest, Tara glances once more at the dark-haired slayer before grabbing the stone and standing up from the table to head quickly upstairs to the room she shared with Dawn and three potentials. 

Faith unconsciously watches the blonde leave the table. Sighing heavily, she drops her feet down off the table before striding out of the house to sit down on the steps to stare up at the night sky. As her mind had a tendency to do, it travels back and thinks over everything that had happened in the Magic Box. Almost playing like a movie, every touch, every caress, every kiss and every word. Her heart and body aching to know those feelings again with the blonde, but her mind telling her that Tara deserves so much better than her. Stiffening as she feels the vampire come out of the house, Faith snarls her lip at the bleached blonde vamp. “I ain’t in the mood for company.”

Spike shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his cigarettes, lighting one before offering Faith one. 

Faith stares at the cigarette, having given them up after getting out of jail she snarls angrily and grabs one, taking the lighter from the vampire and lighting it to take a deep drag. 

“I know I ain’t your favorite, but I have a little advice for you.” Spike whispers softly as he leans against the column of the house, glancing at the slayer. “I may be dead and a vampire, but there’s something there between you two. And no matter what you did, or think you did, everyone deserves happiness.” Spike hops down the stairs and strides off into the night, his leather duster swaying behind him.

Faith stares after the vampire as she slowly exhales the smoke she’d been holding in her lungs, before flicking the cigarette butt hard enough for it to make it to the street. Staring back up at the night sky, Faith shakes her head. “Probably ain’t gonna matter none. This crazy fool idea is probably gonna get us all killed anyway.” Faith leans back on her elbows and closes her eyes, listening to the quiet town. 

***

Yelling for all the people able to get out under their own steam, to leave, Faith glances at Buffy who’s grabbing one of the wounded potentials, jogging up the steps with her before coming back down to search for anyone else. Shaking her head, Faith glances quickly to see if anyone’s alive that needs help out, stumbling as a shock of pain shoots through her body as she sees Tara lying there, not moving with blood coming from different wounds. Screaming and slicing the Uber Vamp in half as he tries to sneak up behind her, Faith closes the distance to Tara and kneels beside her, tears unknowingly falling from her eyes as she shakily reaches a hand towards the blonde Wiccan.

“FAITH! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE, IT’S GONNA CAVE ANY MOMENT!” Buffy screams at Faith seeing the dark-haired slayer kneeling by someone but not knowing who it is before turning to Spike who’s starting to glow as the amulet starts to flare brighter.

Faith growls deeply as she slowly starts to pull her hand away, jumping uncontrollably as a blood covered hand grasps hers. Her eyes jerking up to Tara’s, seeing the eyelids flicker, Faith whimpers quietly and quickly gathers the woman’s body to hers, running out of the Hellmouth as quickly as she can, holding Tara tightly, with Buffy following close behind. 

“Is she?” Buffy pants heavily, the wound in her side making it hard on her, as they run out of the high school, hearing the screeching of metal as the Hellmouth starts to close behind them, the ground starting to shake. 

“Not yet!” Faith growls angrily as she runs as quick and as fast as she can as she hears the noise behind her. “Gotta get outta here!” Faith glances quickly over her shoulder at Buffy who’s there, but obviously tiring. “Come on, you stupid fuckin’ bitch!! We killed the fuckin’ First and closed the Hellmouth but good. Get your ass in gear, or I’ll kick it all the way to fuckin’ LA!” Faith snarls at Buffy, smirking as Buffy growls back, but picks up the speed. Faith carrying an unconscious Tara as she and Buffy run like the hounds of hell themselves are running after them. Watching as they close the distance on the bus, Faith watches as Buffy gets an additional burst of energy, and grabs onto the back of the bus, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“SLOW THE FUCK DOWN FOR A MINUTE!!” Buffy bangs on the back emergency exit, as she hangs on by her fingertips. As the door swings open, with a bloody slayer there, Buffy swings inside before looking at her new sister slayers. “Hold onto me, and don’t fucking let me fall!” 

Rona nods her head and looks at a couple of the other slayers. “Anchor us!!”

Vi and a couple other ones wrap their arms around each other, holding on for dear life as Buffy leans out of the back of the bus.

“Come on, Faith! Get your ass up here, you fucking lazy ass!” Buffy growls at the dark-haired slayer. 

Faith snarls back and pumps her legs as fast as she can, practically throwing Tara the short distance into Buffy’s arms, watching to make sure the blonde made it inside before jumping to grasp the edge of the open door frame, holding onto the bouncing bus as one of the other slayers helps drag her in. Collapsing on the floor in the aisle of the bus, Faith pants heavily. “Is she still alive?” Faith looks up as she watches them quickly clear one of the seats, placing Tara on it and throwing bandages and other items around to look at her wounds. 

“She’s alive.” Buffy collapses on the seat across from Tara as she grasps her own injury, looking up at the ceiling of the bus. “How bad off is she guys?”

“Don’t know yet.” Giles mutters as he wipes the blood from the wound on Tara’s scalp. “She needs stitches on the scalp wound, but I can’t do that right now.” He mumbles as he puts a heavy bandage on the wound after cleaning it as good as he can before taping it down. Quickly cutting the top from the blonde, he frowns at the discoloration of her ribs and stomach, noticing the odd angle her arm’s at, he growls angrily. “Need splints for her arm, and I don’t know if she’s got any internal damage or not. Her ribs and stomach are bruised badly.”

Faith drags her body up and into the seat behind Tara, shoving one of the other slayers out of her way, ignoring the grunt and growls coming from the girl. Reaching over the seat, Faith presses her fingers gently against her artery, breathing out a quiet thank you when she feels the steady heartbeat. “Fix what you can, and get Woody to drive this fuckin’ tin can as fast as he can to the nearest town and hospital.” Faith runs her hand up to cup Tara’s cheek stroking her fingers gently at the edge of her scalp as she drops her head on top of the seat. 

Giles looks up, realizing Faith’s crashed. Looking at Tara, he shakes his head. “Hope you know what you’re doing, young woman.” Giles murmurs softly before accepting the two bars one of the new slayers had ripped from somewhere on the bus. Setting Tara’s arm, he has one of the other slayers hold the bars on either side of her arm while he grabs the top he’d cut from Tara and uses it to wrap around her arm and the bars to hold them in place. “I don’t want to move her anymore than necessary, so I’m going to leave her ribs unbound for now. If she comes to, let me know and we’ll bind them to keep her from moving and injuring herself worse.”

Buffy nods as she shifts her body closer to the end of the seat, leaning against the back as she watches Tara silently, ignoring Giles as he tends her side. 

“Is she going to be all right?” Dawn questions quietly as she works her way back to them, looking at her sister then Tara and Faith. 

“I think so.” Giles looks up for a moment before finishing placing the bandage on Buffy’s wound. 

“Hey, we kicked ass. The First is dead.” Kennedy grins as she hugs Willow tightly. 

“Yeah, another apocalypse avoided. I’m taking a vacation.” Buffy mumbles as she closes her eyes. “A permanent vacation.”

***

“Miss, you can’t go in there. It’s after visiting hours!” The nurse chases after the dark-haired woman.

“Fuck off. I just woke up a little over half an hour ago, and I’m gonna see how she’s doin’. You don’t like it, get the fuck away, or I’ll kick some serious ass.” Faith growls angrily as she snarls at the nurse, smirking as she continues into the hospital room as the nurse backs away from her. 

Walking up to the bed, Faith eases her hip against the side and gently runs a hand down Tara’s cheek, looking at the bandage on her scalp, then slowly taking in the rest of the Wiccan, frowning as she sees the heavy cast on her arm and the tube coming out from her side. Easing back, she grabs up the chart, reading it to try and make heads or tails out of the scribbled notes. Frowning as she figures out that Tara must have had a collapsed lung, along with the broken ribs, arm and the contusion to her head. Replacing the chart, Faith pulls a chair up against the side of the hospital bed, gently clasping Tara’s hand in both of hers and dropping her head on the bed beside her. 

“Get well, so I can make ya’ an offer. If you can forgive a stubborn bitch.” Faith whispers softly, turning her face and placing a gentle kiss on Tara’s fingers before closing her eyes and allowing herself to fall back asleep.

***

“She shouldn’t be in there! I was going to call the guards to bring her out before you showed up.” Nurse Resling waved her hands around at the doctor.

“Relax.” Doctor Samantha Danielsen rolls her eyes at the nurse. “Other than upsetting you, did she do anything else?”

“She went into Miss Maclay’s room and it isn’t visiting hours!! She threatened me, also!” Nurse Resling puts her hands on her hips as she stares angrily at the room door. 

Doctor Danielsen tries not to snicker at the nurse. Personally she couldn’t stand the self-righteous bitch, and just to irritate her, she’d be willing to let the other woman come in any time day or night, as long as she could hear her irritating the nurse. “Personally, the visiting hours are a load of shit. If she isn’t causing any trouble, I have absolutely no problem with her being here. Let me go check on my patient.” Sam strides into the room, chuckling softly at the sight of the dark-haired woman already sleeping and holding her patient’s hand. Pulling the chart off and looking to see when the last pain shots had been given, she makes a couple notes on the chart before hanging it back up to check Miss Maclay’s vitals before pulling out her pen light and checking her corneas for reaction, nodding her head to herself as they react more normally than they had when she was first in. 

“She gonna be alright, doc?” Faith questions hoarsely, chuckling quietly as the doctor unconsciously jumps.

“Don’t do that!” Sam turns to frown at the woman, noticing the bruising and swelling on her face, the worry for the other woman still obvious. “Almost looks like you were in the same fight she was.”

“We sorta were.” Faith shrugs and strokes her fingers over Tara’s hand. “She got the worst of it.”

“The breaks were clean on her arm, they should heal with minimal fuss. She had a pretty nasty knock to the head that worried me, but it looks like that’s going to be okay.” Sam admits quietly as she works her way around to the same side of the bed that the dark-haired woman is on. Looking down at the tube, she lifts up the sheet and feels across Tara’s abdomen. 

“Her lung collapsed?” Faith roughly questions as she shifts to allow the doctor the freedom to check Tara out thoroughly. 

“Yes, it did. We blew it up, but left the tube in, just to be on the safe side. If everything looks good, we’ll remove it in a couple days. Luckily nothing was ruptured inside, so we didn’t have to do any surgery. But she’s probably going to be sore and in pain for a month or longer.” Sam looks down at the dark-haired woman, grinning. “I heard you terrorized the nurse when you came in.”

“Fuckin’ bitch.” Faith growls angrily, her eyes flashing. “Stupid fuckin’ rules. I would have come earlier, but I was outta it. As soon as I got up, I came over here.”

The doctor chuckles quietly. “I can tell.” She waves her hand at the dirty and still bloody clothes Faith is wearing. “You might want to think about taking a shower. The smell alone might wake Miss Maclay up.”

“Whatever I gotta do to make her come around.” Faith grins and shrugs her shoulders. “I ain’t exactly got clean clothes to change back into.” 

“I’ll make a deal with you.” The Doctor grins at the wary look crossing the brunette’s face. “If you promise to come in and irritate that particular nurse more often, I’ll see that you have something clean to put on, what do you say?”

Faith slowly smirks and nods her head. “You got a deal.”

“I’ll be back in a few.” Sam chuckles wickedly as she strides out of the room, walking down the hallway to the supply closet digging around until she finds some scrubs, that she hopes will fit the woman halfway decently. Grabbing a couple extra towels and washcloths, along with the miniature soaps and shampoos she heads back to the room, dumping them on an empty chair. “There you go. Make use of the shower.” Sam waves towards the bathroom. “By the way, I’m Doctor Samantha Danielsen.” She sticks her hand out to the brunette.

Faith stares in stunned surprise at the doctor before slowly standing up and taking her hand. “Faith Lehane. Thanks Doc, I owe ya’.”

“Just irritate the hell out of the nurse where I can see it, and we’re good to go.” Sam winks and looks back at her patient. “Let me know if they give you any problems, I already told them you could stay in here.”

“Thanks.” Faith looks down and scuffs her toe on the floor. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem. See you later. I need to work on seeing my other patients.” Sam winks and starts whistling as she strolls out of the room.

“That was different.” Faith shrugs her shoulders and gathers the items up off the chair, glancing again at Tara, before working her way into the small bathroom. Dropping the items on and in the sink, Faith turns the shower on and quickly strips her clothes off, before jumping in to scrub her body quickly and thoroughly, washing her hair a couple times to get all the dirt and grime out of it, before standing for a few minutes allowing the hot water to beat down on her achy body.

***

Buffy yawns as she wakes up looking at Dawn, who’s still crashed in the bed beside her, before turning her gaze towards the other bed, rolling her eyes at the sight of the empty piece of furniture. “Had to carry your knocked out ass up here, and then you go and disappear. Bet I know where you are.” Buffy chuckles quietly as she yawns again, stumbling her way into the bathroom to clean up somewhat before heading towards the hospital.

Walking down the hallway, Buffy rolls her eyes as she hears her sister slayer growling angrily at some nurse. Turning the corner, she watches as Faith snarls at the woman.

“I can fuckin’ stay here as long as I wanna. You can’t make me leave, and if ya’ try, I will kick your ass from here to the next fuckin’ state.” Faith invades the woman’s private space as she makes her back up.

“I’m calling security!” Nurse Resling pales as the woman literally growls at her. 

“Doc already said I could stay, why don’t’cha call her and see?” Faith narrows her eyes on the nurse. “Plus it’s fuckin’ visitin’ hours now, anyways!” 

“Nurse Resling, enough!” Sam reprimands the woman as she shakes her head. “Go back in there, Faith. Now, I already told you she could stay here. I don’t want to hear you harassing her again, or threatening to call Security on her, understand?”

“She threatened me!” Nurse Resling angrily slams her hands down on her hips. 

“She wouldn’t have said anything to you, if you hadn’t probably threatened her to begin with! Now leave her the hell alone, or I’ll put you on report.” Sam shakes her head and makes her way into the room.

Buffy raises an eyebrow and chuckles quietly before slowly following the doctor into Tara’s room. “Faith, how’s she doing?” Buffy questions quietly as she watches Faith hold Tara’s hand, just now realizing that the slayer was clean and wearing hospital scrubs.

“She’s probably doing a hell of a lot better now that she isn’t making her eyes water.” The doctor chuckles as she waves towards Faith. 

“Ain’t funny.” Faith grumbles, before a small smile crosses her face. “Doc here said she should be okay, B. I just wish she’d come to.” Faith admits quietly. 

“You might have your wish. The first bag of fluid we had additional pain medication in it that would have kept her under, to help keep her from moving around and hurting herself. This bag doesn’t have it in it, and she should be coming around anytime, now.” Sam smiles quickly at Faith. 

“Good. I got some apologizin’ to do.” Faith mumbles. As she reaches up to stroke a hand softly through Tara’s hair, frowning at the blood still in it. 

“How long will she need to be in here?” Buffy questions as she watches Faith curiously. 

“Depends on whether or not there’re any complications. No complications, she could be out of here at the end of the week. She’ll have to get plenty of rest, and not do a hell of a lot when she gets out, but she could be out. The fracture in her arm was a clean break. We got it set easily enough, and it should be out of the cast in about six weeks.” The doctor looks curiously at the small blonde woman asking the questions.

“Thanks.” Buffy smiles quickly as she glances back towards Faith and Tara. “Faith, we’re going to need to head on to LA.”

“Go on.” Faith strokes her fingers gently down Tara’s cheek. “I’m stayin’.” 

Buffy nods her head. “Don’t fuck up this time, Faith. After your stoic attitude from whatever happened between you two at the shop, she was hurting.” Seeing stunned brown eyes turn towards her, Buffy nods her head. “Tara and I talk. She didn’t give any details, or actually say a hell of a lot of anything, but she did break down and cry in my arms a few days afterwards. You don’t know how close I came to kicking your ass.” Buffy shakes her head as she looks at Tara. “She helped me through some of my own stupid shit, and I consider her family. If you’re planning on breaking her heart, leave now. If you honestly want a decent chance with her, fine. You know where we’ll be.”

Faith slowly nods her head, watching Buffy. “I care for her, ya’ know.” Faith finally admits out loud.

“I know you do, Faith. And she cares for you. Take care of her. You need anything, call.” Buffy closes the short distance between them and quickly hugs Faith. “We paid for the motel room ‘til the end of the week. I hid what cash I could gather in the dresser drawer, taped under it. It isn’t a lot, but it’ll keep you from starving.” Buffy backs off from the surprised slayer. “I’ll see about getting some more money wired to you when we get to LA, okay?”

“Thanks, B.” Faith wipes roughly at her eyes as she feels tears coming to them. 

“Welcome.” Buffy nods her head to the doctor before quickly striding out of the room.

Sam purses her lips as she considers the young woman, before shaking her head, deciding to wait until she can talk to her partner when she gets home. Not wanting to piss off Andrea again by not talking to her and doing something stupid. “Here’s my number and my pager number. If anyone hassles you, let me know.” Sam smiles and hands Faith her card. “I’ll probably come back in again before the end of the shift to see how she’s doing. 

“Thanks, Doc.” Faith nods and tucks the card in the scrubs front pocket. “I appreciate it.”

“I know you do.” Sam nods as she turns and strides out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

***

Tara moans as she shifts when she feels the pinching in her ribs to go along with the jack hammer pounding away in her head. Frowning as she feels a weight on her thigh and her hand clasped in another warm hand, she slowly lifts her head, looking around and groaning when she realizes she’s in a hospital room. Looking down her body, her heart stalls at the sight of Faith quietly snoring, from where her head’s resting on her thigh and holding onto her hand with one of hers. Blinking to try and get her sight to come more into focus, she sees movement in the doorway and smiles briefly at the woman doctor.

“I see you’re finally coming around.” Sam smiles gently at Tara while raising an eyebrow at the sight of Faith snoring and drooling on the blonde. “I need to get her a bib the next time I bring her clean scrubs to wear.” Sam shakes her head, chuckling quietly. “How are you feeling?” Sam question as she takes her blood pressure and then checks the circulation of her fingers that the cast is on. 

Tara coughs as she tries to lubricate her throat. “Like I went ten rounds with Tyson, and lost, badly.” 

“But you still have your ears.” Sam grins at her. “Let me see about getting you some pain medication.”

“Got something that won’t knock me out?” Tara questions softly, accepting the water that the doctor poured into a small cup and handed her.

“What?” Faith shakes her head as she lifts it after Tara pulled her hand away. “You’re awake.” Faith whispers, her hand starting to shake as she reaches up and rubs her thumb over Tara’s cheek. 

Tara closes her eyes and presses her cheek into the soft caress. “Yes, I am. But where am I, and how did I get here?” Tara questions as she slowly opens her eyes, stunned to see the happiness and caring showing in the brown depths of Faith’s eyes. 

“You’re in a hospital.” Faith grins at the Wiccan as Tara narrows her eyes at her. “I promise I’ll tell you everythin’.” Faith’s head tilts slightly to the doctor. 

Nodding her head in understanding, Tara blinks a couple times. 

“Let me get you something for the pain. See if I can’t get something that won’t completely knock you out.” Sam smiles at the two women before walking back out, leaving them to talk, having noticed the tense undercurrents between them.

“What happened?” Tara questions softly after the doctor left.

“We won. Sunnydale is a big sink hole now.” Faith admits quietly. 

“How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being pummeled by an Uber and losing consciousness. I figured I was vamp bait.” Tara admits watching Faith closely. 

“B and I were tryin’ to get the last of the wounded girls out of the cavern, after the amulet started to glow an’ do its thing. I pretty much found you.” Faith inhales deeply as she closes her eyes, remembering the terror and pain that went through her when she thought the blonde was dead. “I carried you out of there and got ya’ on the bus. Drove ya’ here and Doc got you all fixed up.” Faith shrugs as she gives her the basic break down.

“Where is everyone?” Tara questions after a few minutes. 

“They’re heading to LA. I figured we’d follow them after you’re well enough to travel.” Faith admits quietly, watching as Tara turns her head to look at the wall and shrug. 

“I don’t have much reason to head to LA. I’m going to need to find a job and a place to live. See about getting my college transcripts transferred to another school, if they can do anything now that Sunnydale is gone.” Tara admits quietly. 

Faith feels a shot of pain go through her heart at the inflectionless tones coming from Tara. Quickly standing, Faith paces back and forth in the small room. “Damn it, T-Bear!” Faith finally growls, throwing her hands up in the air as she stares down at a shocked Tara. “If you don’t wanna go to LA, fine. But we’ll figure out something, unless I fucked up so bad that you don’t want me around no more.” Faith mumbles the last bit, frowning heavily as realizes that maybe Tara doesn’t want her.

“Faith, I want you. But I’m not going to force myself on you.” Tara whispers, watching the slayer intently. 

“You ain’t forcin’.” Faith rubs the back of her neck as she looks at Tara. “You know what I’m like, T-Bear. You know I’m a fuckin’ bitch. You know how rude and arrogant, and how much of a pain in the ass I am. But if I promise not to pull away and shut down like I did before, could you possibly give me another chance?”

“Come here, Faith.” Tara orders softly, watching as the slayer almost fearfully walks to the side of the bed. Motioning the slayer down to her, Tara leans up and presses her lips firmly against Faith’s before dropping her head back down on the pillow. “You pull away and shut down like you did last time, I’ll put up a damn wall around you, so you can’t leave until we talk it out, understand?”

“Understood.” Faith allows a smile to cross her face as she sees Tara’s blue eyes twinkling at her. “I’m sorry, T-Bear. You know I ain’t used to carin’ about anybody.”

“I know, Faith. I know.” Tara admits softly, the tears flooding her eyes as the slayer’s words finally tell her that Faith does care for her. “Come down here, my beautiful warrior. It makes my head pound when I lift it up.”

Faith smiles and closes the distance between them to kiss Tara gently, her lips caressing softly over Tara’s, not deepening the kiss, just loving gentle kisses. Finally pulling back after a few minutes, Faith places a gentle kiss on Tara’s forehead. “I’m sorry for hurtin’ ya’ before.”

“It’s going to be okay, Faith.” Tara smiles softly at Faith, seeing the light slowly blossom in Faith’s eyes, seeing the possibility of love shining from the depths, knowing that given the chance, it’ll grow into something beautiful and wondrous. And Tara plans on seeing that it grows to its full potential. 

“You two okay now, so that I can give her the shot?” Sam grins as two sets of eyes turn to her in surprise. “Hey, I’m a sap for happy endings.” Sam shrugs as she walks on into the room. 

“Well, I’m not sure it’s a happy ending, yet. But it’s definitely looking promising.” Tara murmurs quietly, smiling softly at Faith.

“Yeah, it does look promisin’.” Faith grins at Tara, leaning down to place another soft kiss on full lips. “And I’ll try my damnedest not to fuck it up this time.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Tara whispers, frowning as she feels the drugs already hitting her system. “Doc!”

“Sorry. You need more rest, and with her here, you’re not going to get it without me knocking you out.” Sam shrugs and smiles down at the young woman. “If you’re a real good girl, and do everything I say, I’ll let you out of here in three days. And the more you rest, the more you’ll heal.”

“Okay.” Tara slurs softly, her eyes moving back to Faith’s. “You’re gonna be here, right?”

“Yes, I’m gonna be here. Whenever you wake up, I’ll be right here.” Faith admits quietly stroking her fingers gently down Tara’s face, watching as Tara smiles before going down for the count again. 

“Forgive me for listening in, but I want to give you my two cent’s worth.” Sam looks up at Faith. “She loves you, and from the look in her eyes, she’ll follow you to the ends of the earth. Try not to take advantage of that.” Sam nods her head silently before walking out of the room.

Faith blinks as the doctor’s words rattle around in her head, especially the ones that Tara loves her. Slowly turning her eyes to stare down at Tara’s face, Faith bites her lip gently. “Oh, Tara. I don’t know what I did to deserve ya’. But I’ll fight ‘til my dyin’ breath for ya’.” Faith admits quietly as she sits back down and buries her face in the bed, allowing the tears to ease from her eyes as she finally allows herself to feel. 

***

Epilogue

Three years later…

A big Harley Davidson pulls up outside a small hospital. Two women stride inside, asking for a certain doctor, smiling as the receptionist at the help desk looks at them strangely. As they insist on her paging the doctor, after finding out that she does, indeed, still work there, they lean against the desk, watching the people walk back and forth.

“Do you think she’ll remember us?” Tara questions softly as she runs her fingers through her tousled blonde hair, her eyes roaming over Faith’s figure, loving how the leather hugs her curves. 

“Betcha fifty bucks she remembers us.” Faith smirks at her lover’s obvious arousal. Thinking back over the last few years, as the two women argued, fought and loved. Finally Tara was able to break down the last of the walls she’d erected around her heart. Realizing that she loved Tara completely, Faith had asked her to marry her. 

After Tara had cried, said yes, cried some more then spent two days showing her how happy she was, they had worked their way slowly across the country, stopping in at different areas, letting the original group from Sunnydale, along with the other potentials, now slayers, that they had fought alongside of know that they were going to get married.

They worked their way back to this small town, and the doctor that had let Tara and Faith stay with her and her partner after Tara was finally released from the hospital, until Tara was completely healed. It had been nigh on impossible to keep in touch with everyone, as Tara and Faith both had decided they wanted to see something of the country, and Canada and had spent the last three years traveling around on the motorcycle, making love and fighting demons. Thankful to Giles for the small windfall he’d been able to give everyone that was in Sunnydale after Willow did her hacking thing to make sure he had access to all the Watcher’s Council’s accounts that they could find. 

They had been living frugally, just making due on the interest, not that it was a hard thing to do, with the surprising amount that each were given, but they had silently agreed that they wanted to leave the majority of it alone, until they decided where they wanted to settle down at. 

Faith comes out of her remembrance when she feels Tara’s hand gently squeeze hers. Straightening up, Faith chuckles as Doc comes down the hall, mumbling to herself. “Ya’ know it’s normal for people to talk to themselves, but when you answer yourself is when you’re in trouble.”

Sam stops in stunned surprise as she takes in the two women standing in front of her, her eyes drifting from the dark-haired, smirking woman to the blonde-haired woman, grinning ear to ear beside her. “I’ll be damned! Faith, Tara, come here you two pains!” Sam chuckles and quickly hugs the two women before leaning back to take them in a little more thoroughly. “Leather looks good on you.”

“Looks better on her.” Faith smirks wiggling her eyebrows at Tara who rolls her eyes, before chuckling. 

“What are you two doing here?” Sam smiles, happy to see the two women had obviously been able to iron out their differences and become closer. 

“Well…” Faith starts and blushes lightly looking down at the ground.

“I didn’t know you could blush.” Tara murmurs kissing her on the cheek, before chuckling. “We were wondering if we could ask a very, very big favor from you, since this is where everything more or less started for us.” Tara looks hopefully at the doctor.

“If I can.” Sam frowns looking from one woman to the other. 

“Do you still own your house with that beautiful garden out back?” Tara questions softly, smiling as Sam nods her head. “Would you mind if we possibly use it and invite maybe twenty-five or thirty people there for a small wedding?” 

Sam’s eyes widen in surprise and she glances down, seeing the ring on Tara’s hand. “I’ll be damned.” Sam mumbles, before grinning hugely. “Of course you can! When do you want to do it? The flowers will be blooming beautifully in around a month.”

“We were hoping they would be. It won’t take long to plan the actual wedding, it’s just going to be a small one, but we have to give the main group of friends a chance to get everything taken care of, before they can fly in for the wedding.” Tara admits softly.

“Plus we gotta probably rent all the rooms at the hotel for them, also.” Faith points out. 

“That’s a given.” Tara grins happy at Faith. “Then somewhere for the reception.”

“The reception will be at the house, also. Don’t worry about that!” Sam does a little dance as she hums quietly. Knowing Andrea would be ecstatic when she heard the news. The two young women had weaseled their way into their hearts when they stayed with them for almost two months, all those years ago. 

Tara and Faith laugh quietly. “Come on, T-Bear. Let’s go check in at the motel and let Doc get back to work.”

“Oh, no you don’t!! You are not staying in that place. Go to the house, I’ll let Andrea know you’re coming and she’ll freshen up the apartment over the garage for you two to stay in, it’ll be just like old times!” Sam starts whistling the wedding march as she takes off down the hallway.

“I think she’s even happier about this, than we are.” Faith murmurs, smiling as the doctor sashays down the hallway. 

“Remember, she’s a sap for happy endings.” Tara turns and wraps both arms around Faith’s waist, smiling softly at her lover. 

“So am I.” Faith admits quietly, leaning in and kissing Tara gently. “I love you, T-Bear.”

“I love you, too, my Dark Warrior.” Tara smiles lovingly at Faith before hugging her tightly. 

“Thank God for you, Tara.” Faith murmurs into Tara’s neck, feeling a happiness and peace that never would have been a possibility if not for this woman. 

“No, thank the Goddess for you, Faith. You make my life complete.” Tara sighs happily with her head buried against Faith’s shoulder. “You make me complete, my beautiful lover.”

Faith smiles as she eases back from Tara. “How about we make each other complete?” 

“I can live with that.” Tara lifts a hand up to thread through the heavy brown hair and kisses Faith hungrily. “Let’s go see what they’ve done to our little love nest.”

Faith chuckles quietly as she slowly follows Tara out of the hospital. “I’m whipped. So damned whipped.”

“And loving every minute of it.” Tara winks at Faith over her shoulder as she climbs on the bike, starting it up and yanking her helmet on.

“Oh, no! She’s driving!” Faith jokes as she yanks her helmet on before climbing on behind Tara, sliding her hands around Tara’s waist before running them up to cup the full breasts and squeeze gently. “I like it when you drive!” Faith growls into Tara’s ear, loud enough for the Wiccan to hear her.

“I know you do!” Tara laughs as she peels out of the parking lot, planning on living out the rest of her days with her sometimes irritating, always stubborn, but loving and caring slayer.

THE END


End file.
